Beautiful
by FieryAndForbidden
Summary: Two people, like fire and ice. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley contemplate something that happened, and end up finding something beautiful


"Fine! Just leave like that!" Ginny Weasley yelled. The person she was yelling at was walking away and then he whizzed around. Draco Malfoy let out a little smirk, a smirk that she despised.  
  
"Fine! I will!" he yelled back. Ginny picked up a rock that was next to her, she was near the lake, and hurled it at him.  
  
"You can be such a jerk!" she yelled back. Draco let out a hallow laugh.  
  
"Listen Weasley," he said taking a few steps forward, "I will never care for you like how Hermione cares for your brother. I am here to do my job as Head Boy and I am just teaching you, the Prefect, the ways of this school. Another way in this school is that Malfoys hate Weasleys and vice versa. Keep it at that."  
  
"You could say whatever you want, you are not the master of me or my life. You cannot tell me what to do, for I will not do it. This is my life, my story, and you happen to not be in it. I only want you as a friend, and to do away with this family rift. You are too blinded by self pity that you could not see that others care about you," she said. She pushed him with her arm as she walked away. This time Draco stood there flabbergast.  
  
"Malfoys and Weasleys are like fire and ice. You could never mix them and when you do, you have something special," he said under his breath.  
  
*~*  
  
'That stupid git,' Ginny thought as she made her way to the Gryffindor Prefects' Room. She just had a fight with her boyfriend, now her ex- boyfriend, and she couldn't shake that fact. She had to keep the whole relationship a secret, and she worked so hard.  
  
Now it is all gone.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco stood next to the lake, where Ginny had hurled the rock at him. He picked up the rock that she hurled and looked at it. He let out a laugh. 'Ginny, you surprise me,' he thought. He dropped the rock and picked up his bag. He opened it to find a small picture of them together, smiling and laughing.  
  
'Our hidden relationship,' he thought. He traced Ginny's face with his finger and smiled. The picture smiled back. 'I cannot believe that this had to end. All this work and all this pain, all for nothing,' he thought. The relationship was over, gone, lost forever.  
  
All he wanted was for it to be back.  
  
I'm looking for a way to feel you hold me To feel your heart beat just one more time I'm reaching back, trying to touch the moment Each precious minute that you were mine How do you prepare, when you love someone this way, To let them go a little more each day?  
  
Ginny was sitting in the softest, comfiest chair in the whole room. Her mind kept drifting to his face, his smile; the one that made her melt. Her mind began to drift to their first kiss, then to their first dance. It wasn't really a dance because no one saw, but it still felt like it. She smiled. The memories were beautiful and she could not let go.  
  
'How long before I snap back to reality?' she thought. A tear slowly strolled down her face while she remembered the best moments. She never felt this way before and all she needed right now is to hold him.  
  
'How could I have let him go?' she thought. She began to drift off when Hermione walked in. She had a big smile on her face and she was holding a small book.  
  
"Gin, where is your brother?" Hermione asked cheerfully. Ginny pointed up the stairs to indicate that he was in his room. Hermione nodded and started to walk in that direction. 'Something is wrong,' Hermione thought.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked. Ginny shook her head. "You could tell me anything. I am here if you need me," Hermione said looking at Ginny. Ginny shook her head once more. Hermione sighed and left the room.  
  
*~*  
  
"Ron, something is wrong with Ginny," Hermione said as she greeted him. She kissed Ron on his cheek and sat next to him. She pushed away his Wizard Cards and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" she asked. Ron looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Saw her arguing with Malfoy outside. Threw a rock, and yelled some more," Ron said. Hermione gave a hallow laugh. She loved it when Ron acted as if he were stupid. She brushed her fingers in his hair and smiled.  
  
"I will be right back," she said as she hopped off his bed. Before he could protest, she was out of the room and was headed to the Head Boy's room.  
  
The stars we put in place The dreams we didn't waste The sorrows we embraced The world belonged to you and me The oceans that we crossed The innocence we've lost The hurting at the end I go there again, ´Cause it was beautiful. It was beautiful.  
  
Draco Malfoy pushed his way to go to the Head Boy's room. He didn't look at anyone in the eyes; he didn't want to talk. He was mad at another Hogwarts resident but he didn't want to mention it.  
  
He was walking so fast that he crashed into the wall. He stumbled backwards and yelled. All the heads in the corridor turned and Draco scowled. He walked even more quickly to his room and said the password. The portrait swung open and Draco walked in. To his surprise, Hermione was sitting on his couch.  
  
"What are you doing here Hermione?" he asked. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"What is wrong with Ginny?" she asked. Her voice was sly and a bit mad. Draco tilted his head to his side and sneered.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" he spat. Hermione walked up to him and looked at him right in his eyes. Hermione sighed.  
  
"You were arguing with her and now she is upset. Not really upset, but just quiet. What did you do?" she asked. Draco walked around Hermione and walked to the drink section of his room. He poured some Butterbeer in a goblet and drank some of it.  
  
"I didn't do anything. What does it matter to you? Not enough pizzazz in your stupid horrible life?" Draco asked, slamming down his goblet.  
  
"Then why are you so mad?" Hermione yelled. Draco looked down at the mess he made. He took out his wand and made the spill disappear.  
  
"I am not mad! Why are you acting as if you need to know everyone's business?" he yelled.  
  
"I am not! I am just concerned ok? I cannot have a rift between my Head Boy and Prefect! This is insane. You did something, and now she is not talking. I know you did because Ron saw you and her. He saw a rock fly and more yelling! Will you mind telling me what happened?" she asked. Her voice was shrill and angry, a way that Draco has never heard.  
  
"You stay out of my life. This is my life, my story, and you happen to not be in it!" he yelled. 'That is what Ginny told me,' he thought after he said it.  
  
"I am not in it? I am not in it? Are you mad? This is your life, and so what? I am responsible to what happens to you and I am not leaving until you give me an explanation!" she yelled.  
  
"You want an explanation? How's this? I had a fight and she disagreed with me. We had a little fight and I did not make her so mad. Just drop this and leave right now," he said. Hermione sighed. 'No point in staying,' she thought.  
  
"I'll leave, but I swear, if anything you did caused Ginny to be sad, I will kill you," she said, leaving the room.  
  
"Leave. Everyone does anyways," he said.  
  
Some days missing you is overwhelming When it hits me you're not coming back And in my darkest hours, I have wondered Was it worth it for the time we had? My thoughts get kinda scattered, but one thing I know is true I bless the day that I found you  
  
'Why did this happen?' Draco thought to himself. He was still in his room, drinking his tenth goblet of Butterbeer and pondering life's problems. 'How could I just leave like that? What did I do wrong?' he thought. He glanced around the room, and saw a small picture frame. It had a picture of him and his mother.  
  
He walked to the frame and took out the picture. Behind the picture was another picture. It was a picture of him and Ginny, which they took a few months ago. He smiled. His finger traced the picture of Ginny and smiled. They took this picture to show that they had truly made it in this world. He was about to rip it and then he stopped.  
  
'It is too precious to tear apart, just like our relationship,' he thought, as he replaced the picture.  
  
*~*  
  
'I can't believe I told him that,' Ginny thought as she was finishing her Potions homework. She couldn't concentrate anymore and all she thought about was Draco. She had told him that she could not be his girlfriend anymore for a bizarre reason. The truth was that she was too in love with him that it hurt.  
  
'I love him and now he is gone. I am a stupid little girl who cares only about herself,' she thought. A tear strolled down his face and she quickly brushed it away. She looked up to see Seamus standing above her.  
  
"You should cheer up, you look horrible," he said. Ginny forced a weak smile.  
  
"I am fine, don't worry. I just have something in my eyes," she said quickly. Seamus laughed.  
  
"It seems to me that you have boy troubles. Don't worry, I bet you that the guy you like cares about you so much that he is crying too," Seamus said before he left.  
  
The stars we put in place The dreams we didn't waste The sorrows we embraced The world belonged to you and me The oceans that we crossed The innocence we've lost The hurting at the end I go there again, ´Cause it was beautiful. It was beautiful.  
  
Ginny had came out of the Prefects' Room, while she was making her way to the library. She wasn't watching where she was going when she crashed into someone. She swore and knelt down to pick up her books.  
  
"Are you going to say sorry?" a cold voice asked, which was the person whom she crashed into. She looked up to see Draco standing above her.  
  
"Why should I say sorry? You should be sorry," she spat. Draco sneered.  
  
"Like I will be sorry for a Weasley," he said, walking past her. Ginny gathered the rest of her books. She leaned against the wall. I hate him, I hate the way he treats me. But then again, I love him, she thought. She slid down and placed the books beside her.  
  
She smiled. She remembered when she first had to spend a night with Draco. She nearly fell, but Draco caught her. He looked at her straight in her eyes and that was the best Ginny has felt like in months. His smile, his eyes, wait what is she thinking? She is not supposed to be dreaming about Draco or anything about Draco. Oh but how much she wished that she were in his arms again.  
  
Ginny couldn't force the thoughts of Malfoy out of her mind. She wanted to say sorry but he just treated her like she didn't deserve anything. She sat there for about five minutes pondering this decision. Then she thought of it. "Apologize, Ginny," she told herself. She picked up her books and straightened her robes. She sighed deeply. She walked into the library and the only Draco was in there. She sighed again and walked straight to him.  
  
She placed down her books. "Sorry," she said quietly. Draco looked up from his book.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked. He definitely knew what she said but he wanted to hear it again.  
  
"I am sorry, Draco, for knocking into you," she said. She folded her hands and began rocking back and forth, the way she did when she liked Harry.  
  
"Wow, you are saying sorry to me, big bad Draco?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. He folded his hands behind his head. He was enjoying this.  
  
"Yes, I am. I wasn't watching where I was going and I am sorry," she said again, her voice as tiny as a mouse. She kept rocking back and forth. Draco found this odd. He stood up and looked at her.  
  
"Thank you," he said. Ginny looked at him for the first time. She never really got his eyes, but now she noticed that they were really deep. His voice was sincere, and his eyes made her melt.  
  
"For what?" she asked. Ginny tried to contain herself.  
  
"For apologizing, and for being nice to me. I mean, no one is nice to me," he said. He turned his head left, then right, and then focused his gaze on her.  
  
"You're welcome," Ginny replied.  
  
The rules we stepped aside The fear that we defied The thrill of the ride The fire in our hearts that burned The oceans that we crossed The innocence we've lost The hurting at the end I go there again, ´Cause it was beautiful. So beautiful. It was beautiful  
  
Ginny turned to leave. Draco looked away for a while. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.  
  
"You know, the thing I wanted most was right in front of me," he said softly.  
  
"What is that?" Ginny asked. She smiled a bit.  
  
"Love," he answered. He pulled her closer.  
  
"You know, that is what I wanted too," Ginny replied. Draco looked into her eyes. Ginny looked back into his.  
  
"Really?" he asked playfully. Ginny nodded. Draco smiled at her. This smile was genuine, unlike his sneer.  
  
"Yes," she answered back. With that, Draco brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. He kissed her cheek. He kissed the corner of her mouth. Then, he kissed her on the lips. Ginny kissed back without hesitance. This was her first real kiss and this was Draco's first kiss that he meant. He kissed her and she kissed him. Then he moved his lips to her corner of her mouth, then back to her mouth, then to her cheek. After he kissed her cheek, he moved his lips up to her temple. Then he moved his lips to her mouth again.  
  
"I never felt this way before," he whispered into her ear after they separated.  
  
"Me neither," she said back. She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You know what I just realized?" he asked her. Ginny smiled and shook her head. He kissed her temple and then her neck.  
  
"I realized that I love you," he answered for her. They then kissed again. Thankfully no one was watching. He moved his hand behind her hair. Ginny brushed his hair with her fingers. Normally, Draco would yell but he couldn't. Then Ginny pulled away.  
  
"I love you too," Ginny replied. She nestled her head in his chest. It was beautiful.  
  
[A/N: OK I know I have made Hermione seem like such a nosy person, but it helped me write it. Do you guys want a prequel, a sequel, or more? Just review and tell me! Flames are accepted, but not liked. Thank you guys for reading and don't forget to review!] 


End file.
